The promisse
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Captain Mikos Chiraneau enjoys at a brief moment of domestic tenderness, before going off on another mission, flying his TIE-fighter. Life on the Imperial Side...


**10 BBY, Zalxuc City, Myrzhalee Estate**

He could just stand there and stare at them forever!

The two small boys sleeping in their beds, were completely oblivious to their father's gaze as he stood, counting his blessings…

They had come in the form of an, at first, very dreaded arranged marriage! The sixteen-year-old self, had rebelled completely against the thought of becoming trapped in a marriage to some insipid, spoiled girl.

All because his backwards parents couldn't just accept that he was different from them, that he had different dreams and wishes.

There was no way he was going to just stand there and rot away, attending boring board meetings, worrying about accounting, Bacta lots, import trade prices…that was not for him…neither was being bound by a monogamous marriage!

A woman…for the rest of his life!

Right!

He'd suffered through the contract celebrations, watching the young brunette in front of him with hostility.

Then he'd done his obligation of taking the young girl on a "get-to-know-you" outing…taking his then-boyfriend along, just to spite her!

Boy, did had a surprise coming his way!

The relieved look on Deena Dlarit's face was so painfully obvious, that Mikos realised right there, that there was more to that girl than he'd cared to consider!

With time, they came to find out that they did have a whole lot in common, like they're bisexuality, and their being unable to settle into a simple monogamous relationship.

Thankfully, they both came to find that their marriage had in fact been orchestrated by Lady Livia Dlarit, Deena's grandmother.

Hailing from a different kind of culture, Lady Livia had very soon read into her granddaughter's personality, and her preferences. She knew she could never be happy in any arranged marriage that came from the bigoted minds of her parents, and being aware of Mikos Chiraneau's preferences too, she thought it to be fit that the two of them should be paired.

The elderly Lady had been right, of course! Over the seven-year courtship, they came to find out that they did have many things in common. It had developed into a deep friendship

and camaraderie!

But just to spite their families, they kept their understanding hidden, acting somewhat cold and hostile in front of them! In private, they enjoyed their parents discomfort, and getting under their skins had become an art!

They were married for ten years now! And they were truly happy…and truly in love! In their own special way, of course! They would never have the kind of marriage they were used to see, in which both people seemed to view themselves almost as the other's possession!

Jealousy fits was something that was beyond their grasp! Sure thing, they kept their outside 'activities' restricted to same sex affairs, but many of those times, they had actually been together!

Because Mrs. Chiraneau liked to watch!

And how!

The first she'd asked if she could do so, it had been a bit awkward, but both of them found out that it was something that actually brought them pleasure!

And many had been the times when after Mikos' occasional lover left the premises, that he found himself lifting his wife and pressing her against the nearest wall, bed or even the floor, to make love to her!

There was nothing dull or boring about their marriage! For people that were doomed to fail, they had conquered all odds and actually found happiness!

And here he was, watching his sons sleep…

He loved those boys more than anything in the Galaxy!

Five-year-old Yannis was sprawled on his bed, holding on to his stuffed Bantha, while two-year-old Pavlos was sucking his thumb, belly down, completely wrapped on the sheets.

A soft chuckle called him to attention…his very naked wife, with only a sheet around her firm body was staring at him, leaning on the door frame.

Her long, brown, wavy hair fell almost to mid of her back, her deep blue eyes piercing on him.

This particular morning, she actually looked radiant!

There had been many mornings when he had to pick her up and nurse her back into some sort of content mood…

He blamed her family of course! If it wasn't for their coldness and cruelty dealing with her, she might not have grown into this gripping depressive state that she was in!

Was it so hard to just accept your children? To love them without unrealistic expectations? They'd broken her along the year…and Mikos had took upon him to put her back up every time she fell down again!

He couldn't wish away her problems, but he damn well could be beside her when she needed him!

Deena twitched in discomfort, bringing a smile to Mikos lips.

"Still sore, my dear?" He whispered, trying not to wake up the boys, as he left the bedroom with Deena by his arm.

"It stings a bit…" She nodded, hissing slowly.

"You were the one who wanted such a huge tattoo on your back!" He reminded her, leaning to see his wife's back.

The tattoo was a masterpiece! Huge black and white wings that spanned from her shoulderblades all the way to her lower back. The details on the feathers were impressive!

The design curved naturally with the format of Deena's back…just like his!

They had planned to get similar tattoos some time ago. Now that he had a two weeks' leave, that had finally gone through it!

It carried a deep meaning with it! The wings were supposed to symbolise freedom, eternity, hope, protection…all the things they had in their marriage!

It was also an oath to her…that he would be there for her, forever! And a silent plea…for her to wait for him, to never give up or give in…

He'd never voiced out his fears of losing her, but she knew…

Usually, as an enlisted officer, as a pilot, he wouldn't get any kind of special treatment just because his wife had a mental condition. But to keep her alive, not to lose her, he'd even use his special status as a member of the only Imperial approved Bacta corporation!

Not that he liked to use that, but this was his wife! To keep her safe, he'd go to deepest pit of the ninth Corellian hell!

"You look pensive…" She told him, more an affirmation then a question.

"Trying to decide what to do for next couple of weeks…" He answered her, letting his gaze sweep through Dee's voluptuous figure…for someone who'd always been more into men, he sure found himself quite drawn by this small woman at his side!

"I have some ideas…" She purred, opening the sheet, and letting it fall to the floor.

"What about your back?"

"We can do it sitting up…on the bath tub…with the warm water around us…" She teased him. "But you better make up your mind quickly, Mik…before the kids wake up…"

"The horrible sacrifices I make to keep my lady happy…" He moaned, rolling his eyes in an obvious mockery.

"Sacrifices, uhn? I might have to punish you later on for that remark…Mr. Chiraneau…" She chided him jokingly.

"Oooh…Is that a promise Mrs. Chiraneau? Shall I go get the whip?"

"Mik?"

"Uhmm?"

"Shut up and come fuck me senseless, will you?"


End file.
